1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a zoom lens, and more particularly to a wide angle zoom lens wherein the zoom ratio is 1.54 and the range of zoom movement of the lens begins at a wide angle embracing an image angle approximating 73.degree. on the wide angle side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Single lens reflex cameras are becoming increasingly compact and, as a result, the lenses for these cameras are required to be proportionately decreased in size. Thus, there has arisen the necessity for developing a zoom lens which has a simple lens structure, permits use of a small lens barrel and enjoys the advantages of low cost and ease of handling.